Romeo and Cinderella
by MarcelinaRose
Summary: Ever since she fell in love with him, she had always wanted her love to be not a tragedy like Juliet, but a happy ending like Cinderella. One-shot RokuShi. Kind of based off of the song Romeo and Cinderella. Read and Review


Chapter 1

**Me: Hey this is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfic(If you don't count my Kingdom Hearts and Vocaloid crossover). So try not to be mean in the comments. So anyway enjoy ^_^**

Moonlight bathed the room as the night was still and silent. Not a sound was heard, not a sound was made, until a small moan was heard from the bed. The moan turned into a pant, the pant turned into a gasp, and the gasp almost turned into a scream. A hushed voice silenced the gasp that turned into a whimper of fear.

"Are you sure we should do this?" The girl who whimpered spoke up in a whisper. Her short, black locks of hair shone in the light, her pale skin turned white as snow, and her eyes were blue as the night sky above them. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to the boy behind her. The boy had blonde spiky hair that stuck up on the right side, soft tender skin, and icy blue eyes. "It will be alright." He reassured her as a hand ran over her naked, yet delicate, skin and fingers were tangled in black hair.

"If we continue, the guards will find us." The girl was indeed afraid, and she didn't want to face the consequences. "And my mother and father will tear us apart."

"Nothing will tear us apart, love. I promise."

"But-" The girl was silenced with a kiss. That kiss removed all of the negative emotions swelling up inside of her. She was no longer afraid. As long as he was with her, everything would be alright.

"Roxas."

She breathed out his name before his tongue slipped passed her lips. She broke the kiss and turned her head away. "Please don't do that." She muttered shyly. "Just be a little more gentle."

Roxas nodded before giving her lips a soft kiss. "Do you love me?" His fingers ran down her delicate skin until they made contact with the black lace of her panties.

"Do you love me, Roxas?"

The boy stared in her eyes and gave her another soft kiss, only more tender that the previous. "I love you, Xion." He replied. "If I could have my way, I would stay by your side forever. I would give my life to you and I would protect you in anyway I can. So tell me: What do you think of me?"

Xion answered by giving him another kiss, and whispered "I love you, but this love won't last long. Why do you say good-bye?"

"By order of your father, the king, I am banished and forced to flee to the neighboring country. If I am not gone by sunrise, I will be killed. So I beg of you, princess, if you truly love me, then will you run away with me?"

The girl was shocked at her lover's request as he caught her lips with his own while gently pushing her onto the bed. "Please stay with me." He pleaded in her ear. "I don't know what to do without you." They both sat up and Xion noticed that the blonde's eyes were full of love, protection, and fear. "I- I can't." She replied sadly. "I have to fulfill my duty in this country. I wish I could, but my father wouldn't allow it."

"Is that the real reason?"

Xion's eyes widened as Roxas held out a small black box. Inside the box was a ring with a blue diamond siting on a purple cushion. She placed her hands over her mouth in shock as she stared. "Please." Roxas begged with pleading eyes.

The girl's eyes trailed from the blonde to the ring. She stared at the floor, playing with her fingers. "Can I think about it?" Roxas set the box in the nightstand beside the bed before standing up and heading towards the balcony. "I'll come back for your answer tomorrow night." He sighed while placing his hands on his hips. Xion swung her legs off of the bed and wrapped her arms around him. "One kiss before you depart?"

Roxas turned around and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We will be together soon, love." He rubbed her nose with his and gave her a calm smile. He placed a soft, tender kiss on her lips and held her close. "I love you, Xion."

"I love you, Roxas." Xion followed him to the balcony, and he slid down a rope that was connected to the railing. Roxas takes a second glance at the raven-haired girl on the balcony. "Until tomorrow."

"I will have my answer, love." Xion replied, using the nickname he keeps calling her. She blew him a kiss and waved. "Adieu."

Roxas caught the kiss and brought it to his lips. He backed away, and ran into a forest that lead into the neighboring country, Departure. The sun started to rise in the distance, and a tear ran down the girl's face.

"I hope you come soon."

* * *

The sky turned a dark scarlet as the sun started to set. Xion waited patiently for her lover to arrive, eager to leave the life she has now. She wore a short-sleeved silky white top with a thin black ribbon, a short black skirt, black thigh-high socks, and black low-heeled shoes.

Xion played with the red bow in her hair as the sky darkened into night. She stared at her left hand, which held the ring her lover had given her the night before on one finger. On her wrist was a black wristband, hiding the scars she made when she tried committing suicide. Few reasons were because of her anger towards her parents, but most reasons were because she wasn't allowed to see Roxas.

"Where are you, my love?"

"I'm right here, darling."

The girl looked down and saw her blonde lover staring up at her. "Ready?"

"Hold on just a minute." Roxas raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head to show that he was confused. Xion let out a small giggle. "It won't be long, my dear." She walked back inside to leave a note to her mother and father, telling her the details of where she will be. After leaving the note, she sprinted outside, jumped off of the balcony, and landed in her lover's arms. "You're beautiful, love." He whispered in her ear. "More beautiful than last night."

He noticed that she was wearing the ring he gave her the night before. "I see you chose your answer." Xion nodded before leaning in and pressing her soft lips against his. She ran a hair through his blonde locks as he pulled her close. The lovers breathed in each other's mouths before Roxas pecked her lips. "Let's go Xion. The guards might arrive soon.

Xion nodded before grabbing her lover's hand and the two entered the forest, on their way to Departure. Ever since she fell in love with him, she had always wanted her love to be not a tragedy like Juliet, but a happy ending like Cinderella.

* * *

The next morning, the king and queen came to check on their daughter to see if she had forgotten about Roxas and was ready to marry the suitor they had chosen for her. The king had opened the door and his and his wife's eyes widened when they saw a note and an apple on the bed. The note had two names written upon it.

The first name was Romeo, and the second was Cinderella.


End file.
